Bodyguard
by EvilNanaty
Summary: Buffy Summers est l'actrice la plus en vogue d'Hollywood. Star internationale, tout semble lui sourire jusqu'au jour où lors de l'avant première de son film, elle se fait attaquer par un fan détraqué. La jeune femme est donc obligée, malgré elle, d'avoir un garde du corps personnel. Quelle est sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvre que Faith Lehane, sa garde du corps, est une femme !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **C'est la toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. Et la première fanfic que j'écris sur cette série. J'ai toujours été fascinée par la relation Buffy/Faith, ça a toujours été mon crackship favori ! J'ai été inspirée par l'idée du prompt par une vieille fanfiction que j'avais lu il y a des années, dont je ne me rappelle plus ... cependant l'histoire que je vais bâtir est totalement mienne :)**

 **Please, read and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages.

 **Rating :** Tout public (ça changera peut-être, j'en sais trop rien encore)

Prologue

-Ça y est !

-Elle est sortie !

-La voilà !

En plus des voix qui l'assaillaient, Buffy sentait les flashs crépiter de partout. La lumière était comme aveuglante, tel des milliards et milliards de feu d'artifice qui explosaient sous ses yeux. Agrippée au bras de son agent et père de substitution, Rupert Giles, elle s'efforçait de sourire le plus possible. Malgré sa douleur, malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle se sentait perdue, seule au monde, avec la sensation qu'elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle-même. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être sous les feux des projecteurs aurait aimé rester dans l'ombre cette fois. Sous ses lunettes de soleil dernier cri se versaient quelques larmes discrètes, qu'elle essayait d'ignorer.

Rapidement ils gagnèrent la limousine blanche, et leur chauffeur leur ouvrit rapidement la porte, et s'engouffrèrent dedans.

-Vous nous avez manqué, mademoiselle, glissa le chauffeur à la jeune célébrité.

-Merci, vous aussi Wesley, répondit Buffy en prenant place dans le somptueux véhicule.

Elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Giles.

Wesley démarra en trombe la limousine, pestant contre les paparazzis qui essayaient de prendre en chasse l'actrice.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Giles à celle qu'il considérait comme sa protégée.

-Je... Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

Giles lui sourit faiblement. Il savait qu'elle était mal en point, mais il préférait ne pas insister. Ce qu'avait vécu la jeune femme était une expérience traumatisante, et il ne voulait plus que ça arrive. Plus jamais. L'angoisse de la perdre avait été prenante, elle l'avait hantée durant ces deux derniers mois. Il fallait donc qu'il réfléchisse à une solution, pour ce que ce genre d'événement ne se reproduise plus.

-Nous allons ou ? Questionna faiblement la jolie blonde à Rupert, le coupant de ses pensées.

-Pour le moment, tu retourneras à la maison familiale.

-Mais, protesta-t-elle, je veux rentrer dans mon appartement à Los Angeles.

-Buffy, dit-il d'un ton sec, tu feras ce que je te dis.

L'actrice se redressa, et se détacha de lui. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être seule ? Pas le droit à un moment à elle ? Elle avait besoin de repartir à zéro, de tout recommencer, de faire le point sur sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas être collée à sa mère et à sa sœur qui, inquiètes, ne cesseraient de la couver. Buffy le fusilla du regard :

-C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est que provisoire, dit-il, d'un ton plus doux. Je te promets que tu rentreras chez toi après. Cela ne sera pas long. Mais, comprends-nous, Buffy, nous avons failli te perdre. Ta mère a besoin de te voir. Et c'est mieux pour ta sécurité.

Elle hocha la tête, et ne dit plus rien. Giles était quelqu'un de sage, qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions. Après tout, c''était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue une actrice célèbre, et qu'aujourd'hui elle avait un tel succès.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

La limousine quittait Los Angeles, pour se diriger vers la ville natale de la jeune femme, Sunnydale.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne demeure de Buffy, où sa mère attendait sur le perron. Wesley ouvrit la porte à la jeune actrice, ainsi qu'à son agent. Mrs Summers courut pour les rejoindre, le cœur battant :

-Buffy !

Elle se jeta au cou de sa fille, qui lui rendit son embrassade.

-Maman...

-Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.

-Toi aussi maman.

-Bonsoir Joyce, salua poliment Giles.

-Bonsoir Rupert, fit Joyce en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa fille. Heureusement que vous l'avez accompagnée.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée, surtout dans de telles circonstances, répondit-il, avec son éternel accent britannique.

-Est-ce que Dawn est ici ? Demanda la jolie blonde, désireuse de changer de sujet.

-Oui, elle est en train de préparer le dîner. Je... J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Vous restez dîner Rupert ?

-Oh, avec plaisir Joyce, comme au bon vieux temps, sourit-il.

Tout en discutant avec Mrs Summers, ils se dirigeaient dans la maison familiale tandis que Buffy restait en retrait.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Bonsoir !**

 **Oui, je poste assez rapidement -c'est rare, j'ai parfois la mauvaise habitude de mettre trois siècles à écrire un bout de chapitre- mais je pense que je suis tellement à fond dans cette histoire que ça écrit tout seul ! xD en ce moment, je ne pense qu'à cette fic !**

 **Enfin, voici la suite ! Please read and enjoy !**

Chapitre 1

Buffy rageait. Cela faisait bientôt 1 mois qu'elle était coincée à Sunnydale, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait sortir de chez elle, sous prétexte que le monde extérieur était ''trop dangereux''. Combien de temps allait-elle rester enfermée ? La jeune actrice savait qu'elle avait manqué de mourir, et que tout le monde avait eu peur pour elle. Cependant, elle était de retour maintenant, et voulait continuer sa carrière, malgré tout.

Et ce n'était pas en restant dans cette cambrousse qu'elle aurait à nouveau un rôle ! Dans ce milieu, il fallait toujours être présent, ne jamais manquer à l'appel. Sinon on était oubliés. Sa mère et Giles le savaient très bien, pourtant dès qu'elle en parlait, ils faisaient la sourde oreille. La jolie blonde ne pourrait pas supporter de rester un jour de plus dans cette maison, où elle ne faisait que tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage.

-Hey Buffy ! Fit Dawn en entrant dans sa chambre.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel :

-As-tu frappé avant d'entrer ?

Dawn soupira, avant de répondre :

-Buffy, je n'ai jamais obéi à cette règle. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'y mettre !

Malgré elle, Buffy sourit. Sa petite sœur, de cinq ans sa cadette, était une vraie chipie, qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. D'habitude, cela l'énervait. Or, aujourd'hui, Dawn était la seule à ne pas prendre des pincettes avec elle, elle restait elle-même. Dawn ne considérait pas Buffy comme une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger. C'était sa peste de grande sœur quoi !

-Bon... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Râla l'aînée en jetant son livre -qu'elle relisait pour la troisième fois- par terre.

Dawn eut un petit sourire.

-Tu sais, quand maman est au téléphone, et que ça te concerne, elle ne fait plus attention si je suis là ou pas. Du coup, je peux l'écouter autant que je veux ! Sourit-elle, triomphante.

-Ouais... et ? L'interrompit l'actrice.

-Du coup je pense que tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer à L.A ! s'écria Dawn, enjouée.

Buffy poussa de haut cris, tout en se redressant :

-Comment tu sais ? Tu en es sure ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? C'est génial !

Dawn rit devant autant d'enthousiasme. Sa sœur lui avait manqué, malgré tout. Ces derniers mois avaient été pénibles pour tout le monde, et même si Dawn aurait voulu que sa sœur reste à la maison pour toujours, elle savait que Buffy avait besoin de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait besoin de la ville, de la liberté. Durant ce mois, sa sœur avait été l'ombre d'elle-même. Et personne n'osait aborder ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je l'ai entendu dire à Giles qu'il pouvait te passer te prendre dans l'après-midi.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Si je te le dis !

Buffy hésita un instant, avant d'avouer :

-Et … Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

-Parce que tu es ma sœur, et que je veux ton bonheur ! Fit Dawn avec un grand sourire. Au fond, je suis la sœur parfaite ! S'extasia-t-elle.

-N'en fais pas trop non plus, rétorqua Buffy avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune actrice enlaça brièvement Dawn avant de descendre des escaliers. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, où se trouvait sa mère, préparant le déjeuner.  
-Salut, maman ! Sourit Buffy.

-Bonjour ma fille. Comment vas-tu ?

-On fait aller.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Puis Mrs Summers commença :

-Buffy... Je pense que tu avais raison. On ne peut pas te laisser ici éternellement. Je... J'aurais aimé que tu restes. Mais je sais que nous nous sommes battus pour que tu en arrives jusque là... Tu es devenue célèbre, et cela ne fait que commencer pour toi, Buffy. Donc, Giles viendra te ramener chez toi.

Touchée, Buffy sourit.

-Merci, maman. Sache que je comprend. Tes peurs sont fondées. Je... j'ai failli ne jamais me réveiller, et voilà. C'est encore étrange pour tout le monde. Même moi je me sens encore... bizarre, mais je pense que j'ai besoin, justement, de retrouver mon ancienne routine pour aller de l'avant.

Joyce essuya ses larmes.

-Tu as raison ma chérie.

Le dernier repas en famille se déroula, tendu. En effet, Buffy sentait à la fois de l'excitation et de la peur, vis à vis du futur. Il était complètement incertain, et paraissait obscur. Aurait-elle encore le courage de jouer ? Voudrait-on encore d'elle, après ce qui s'était passé à l'avant-première de _The Vampire Slayer_?

La jeune femme songea qu'elle avait beaucoup perdu. La gloire... et l'amour. A ces mots, son cœur se serra. Elle battit des paupières, chassant de larmes nouvelles. Elle ne voulait pas que sa détresse se voit. Sa mère avait enfin accepté à ce qu'elle parte, cependant elle pouvait très bien changer d'avis.

Seule Dawn, comme à son habitude, restait telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle racontait ses déboires au lycée, et ce qu'elle pensait des garçons, surtout de RJ, le beau joueur de football, avec son sourire d'ange et ses cheveux blonds qui paraissaient dorés au soleil. Joyce l'écoutait à moitié, son regard fixé sur son aînée, qui s'efforçait de rester le plus neutre possible. Lorsque la célébrité entendit la porte sonner, elle en fut soulagée. Buffy se leva d'un bond, et se rua pour ouvrir. Giles était là. Il paraissait fatigué, mais aussi bizarrement soulagé.

-Je suis prête ! Lança la blondinette.

-Alors allons-y.

Buffy embrassa sa mère et sa sœur, et suivit Giles. Une fois dans la limousine, elle soupira :

-Merci Giles. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais restée un jour de plus à la maison.

-Je sais. Il a été dur de convaincre ta mère à ce que tu retournes à Los Angeles. T'as-t-elle tout expliqué ?

-Tout expliqué ? Fit Buffy en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ? Elle m'a juste dit que je rentrais.

Giles ôta ses lunettes, et commença les essuyer. Buffy connaissait bien ce tic. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Giles... lança Buffy d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Que...

-Disons que... Ta mère pense que tu as besoin de protection. Et... je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Nous avons décidé que tu aurais ton garde du corps personnel.

-Mon quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, consternée.

-Ton garde du corps personnel. Je l'ai engagé 24h sur 24, et 7 jours sur 7. Ce garde sera parfait pour toi, Buffy.

-Il vivra chez moi ça veut dire ?

Giles opina.

-Mais... Il en est hors de question !

-Buffy, tu as manqué de te faire tuer il y a deux mois par un fou, qui est toujours en liberté. On pense qu'il en a toujours après toi. Il est impossible que tu restes seule. Si tu veux continuer ta vie d'avant, il te faut un garde du corps.

-Mais je vais bien ! Je ne manque de rien ! Mon appartement est ultra-sécurisé.

-Buffy... ce n'est pas négociable. Cela dit, si tu ne veux pas de garde du corps, tu peux toujours rentrer à Sunnydale.

Buffy n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'arracher les yeux de son agent. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle qui avait besoin d'être seule, de faire le point, devrait se coltiner un espèce de gorille qui la suivrait à chacun de ses mouvements ? Elle soupira. Elle était coincée. Giles ne changerait pas d'avis, et elle ne voulait pas rentre chez sa mère.

-Très bien. J'accepte, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu verras. Elle est parfaite. J'ai choisi l'élite. Elle est douée et …

-Attendez... _Elle ?_

-Bien sur, fit Giles avec un sourire. De nos jours, même les femmes peuvent faire ce genre de métier. Pensais-tu le contraire ?

-Non... C'est juste que... Je pensais à...

-Un espèce de mec rasé, baraqué avec pleins de tatouages ?

-Euh... un peu oui.

Giles eut un éclat de rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

-Bon, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda la jeune actrice.

-Faith Lehane. Elle est plus jeune que toi, d'un an je crois. Mais crois-moi, elle est la mieux qualifiée. Elle a été gardienne de prison, et a travaillé avec la police.

-Oh...

-Nous voici arrivés au point de rendez-vous.

Buffy mit ses lunettes de soleil sur sa chevelure blonde, tandis que Wesley garait la somptueuse voiture. Giles ouvrit la porte, et sortit, accompagné de la starlette. Ils s'étaient garés devant un café français assez chic. Rupert et Buffy s'assirent en terrasse.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu tape à l'œil ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, mais je pense que tu as été assez enfermée comme ça. Il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de sortie pour toi, certes, mais tu ne vas pas rester en cage éternellement.

Buffy sourit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le serveur arriva alors. Il ne parut pas surpris de voir une célébrité assise à une chaise de son café. Il était habitué. La clientèle qui venait ici était assez chic, beaucoup de politiciens et personnes connues se rendaient ici.

-Bonsoir monsieur, bonsoir mademoiselle. Vous désirez ?

-Oh, je prendrais un thé, fit Giles, qui n'abandonnait jamais ses habitudes d'Anglais.

-Une bière pour moi.

Une fois le serveur parti, elle remarqua sur l'arrêt de bus en face du café une affiche défraîchie, du film _The Vampire Slayer_ , où elle avait tenu le premier rôle féminin, avec … Dans le premier rôle masculin...

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir les souvenirs qui remontaient en elle, en vain.

 **Flashback**

 _Buffy était rayonnante. Elle se tenait au côté d'Angel, son fiancé et partenaire de cinéma. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés sur le tournage du film, et très vite, étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur relation faisait la une des magasines, et le monde entier n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir le film. C'était le premier rôle de la jeune femme, et elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle avait._

 _Ce soir, c'était LE grand soir. Le jour qu'elle avait toujours attendu, avec une impatience qui avait fait battre son cœur, qui l'avait maintenue en vie durant son adolescence. Son rêve était devenu réalité, enfin._

 _Les journalistes et les paparazzis, ainsi que des fans du monde entier était là, autour d'elle, autour d'Angel, pour l'avant-première du film, réalisé par un petit nouveau dans le monde du cinéma, Oz. Tous les trois étaient les cibles des appareils, ainsi que des appels de la foule en délire. C'était le moment de signer des autographes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Buffy Summers allait signer un autographe. La jeune femme n'oublierait jamais son premier autographe. C'était un petit blond à l'air timide, qui eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle signa le petit papier qu'il lui tendit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et se tournait vers d'autres fans, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une soudaine tension autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit un homme sortir de nulle part. Cagoulé, vêtu de noir, il braquait une arme sur elle._

 _A ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Elle se sentait tomber en arrière, poussée par deux mains fermes. Juste avant de sombrer dans le noir, elle vit du sang sur la chemise blanche d'Angel, et une grimace de douleur sur son visage._

 _Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, avec des câbles et des fils tout autour d'elle. Buffy avait alors sonné le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. 5 minutes après, plusieurs infirmières et médecins étaient venus la voir. Au début, la jeune femme avait pensé que c'était à cause de son statut d'actrice, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait sombré dans un coma pendant deux mois, à cause du choc lorsqu'Angel l'avait poussé pour la protéger. Buffy avait alors demandé comment Angel allait. Les infirmiers s'étaient regardés, tous, le visage décomposé._

 _-Alors ? Avait insisté Buffy. Où est-il ?_

 _Le médecin s'était avancé vers elle, lui avait pris les deux mains et le regard empli de compassion, il avait murmuré :_

 _-Mademoiselle Summers... Votre fiancé... A décédé suite à ses blessures._

 _Le cœur de Buffy s'arrêta. Ses beaux yeux verts s'arrondirent, et elle s'exclama :_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Angel s'est pris la balle qui vous était destinée, en pleine poitrine. Il est mort en arrivant à l'hôpital._

 _-Mais... Mais c'est impossible ! Nous devions nous marier... Je … Nous avions..._

 _Les sanglots commençaient à l'étouffer. Ses sanglots, rauques, devenaient presque des cris de désespoir. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait du mourir à sa place, c'était_ _ **elle**_ _qui était visée, et pas lui ! Pourtant il mourut à sa place._

 _-Mademoiselle Summers ?_

 _Buffy, incapable de parler dorénavant, lui répondit du regard.  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de vous annoncer cela... Mais je pense que vous aimeriez le savoir. Le film a été un vrai succès. Les records d'entrée ont explosé. Cela fait deux mois qu'il est sorti, pourtant il est encore en salle, tellement le monde entier retourne le voir. Il gagnera surement beaucoup de récompenses. _

_Le médecin lui fit un pauvre sourire, puis se leva et commença à quitter la salle._

 _-Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, avant qu'il ne parte._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-A-t-on retrouvé le tireur ?fit-elle d'un ton haineux._

 _-Rien n'a été dit dans la presse. Il paraît... comme disparu dans la nature._

 _Le médecin s'en alla._

Buffy revint à la réalité. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le serveur avait déposé sa boisson, et était reparti. Ces souvenirs avaient été si prenants... Buffy se souvint ensuite qu'elle était restée quelques jours à l'hôpital, et qu'ensuite Giles était venu la chercher, pour la ramener chez sa mère. Tout était passé si vite... Elle n'avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion dans l'univers, qu'elle avait été piétinée, souillée, une victime de la haine et de la folie.

-Alors... Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être de retour à Los Angeles ? Fit Giles, paternel.

-Ça fait.. bizarre. Je me sens à la fois apeurée, parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je dois faire mon deuil, aller de l'avant, et pourtant, je sens que ce nouveau départ va être... Comment dire...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Un bruit sourd se fit sur leur table. C'était un homme, âgé de la quarantaine, qui avait un appareil photo dernier cri, de luxe. L'appareil était légèrement abimé, et l'homme paraissait désorienté, ainsi que complètement sonné. Buffy remarqua qu'il saignait du nez. On avait surement du le battre et le poser sur la table. Mais qui aurait bien pu le faire ?

-Alors, fit une voix rauque derrière lui, faisant tressaillir l'actrice, on espionne les starlettes quand elles boivent un verre ?

La nouvelle arrivante se pencha vers l'homme et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Cela n'aurait pas été un problème si la célébrité que tu voulais surveiller n'aurait pas été sous ma protection.

Elle redressa l'homme, et l'empoigna solidement au niveau du col.  
-Je te conseille d'éviter d'emmerder les stars à l'avenir. Si je te revois, je te fais la peau c'est compris ? Rugit l'inconnue.

Le paparazzi hocha nerveusement la tête, et s'en alla sans demander son reste. L'arrivante se tourna alors vers Giles et Buffy, qui n'avaient bougé d'un poil, médusés.

-Je suis Faith Lehane, enchantée ! Lança-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. Je suis la nouvelle garde du corps.

Toute trace de colère l'avait quittée. Elle s'assied à leur table, comme si elle les avait toujours connu, prenant ses aises.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle était parfaite, glissa Giles à Buffy, qui restait incroyablement silencieuse. Bonjour Faith, je suis Rupert Giles, l'agent de Buffy Summers. Nous nous sommes déjà parlés au téléphone. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes déjà … active.

-Professionnelle, du début à la fin ! Répliqua Faith, toujours avec son sourire insolent.

Buffy ne se cachait pour la fixer. De taille moyenne, fine et musclée Faith avait tout de la femme fatale et sexy. Elle ne cachait pas ses courbes avantageuses avec un décolleté plongeant, -d'ailleurs son débardeur se terminait au milieu du ventre, montrant ainsi son nombril- couleur bordeaux, avec un pantalon de cuir noir, moulant ses hanches, - et ses fesses ! Devina aisément la jolie blonde- et pour compléter le tout, de sublimes bottes. Elle avait une chevelure brune sombre, et un teint clair, tirant vers le mat. De grands yeux de braises en amandes ajoutaient à son visage magnifique une touche sombre et mystérieuse, cependant harmonisés par les deux fossettes que Faith possédait. Cette dernière la contemplait également, intriguée par le bout de femme qu'elle avait devant elle. Menue, et mince,Buffy avait tout pour être la jeune première qu'elle était en ce moment même un visage fin et délicat, de petites lèvres qui n'était pas assez pulpeuses pour qu'elle soit vulgaire, deux beaux yeux verts lumineux et éveillés... Faith songea qu'il n'y avait pas plus opposées qu'elles deux vestimentairement parlant. La jeune actrice était vêtue d'une robe violette à bretelle, surement faite avec un tissu de qualité. Avec ceci Buffy avait mis des escarpins blancs, mettant en valeurs ses jambes fines et sa taille de guêpe. Elle avait tout d'une Grace Kelly, qui était un modèle de perfection.

-Tu dois être Buffy, lança la belle brune, afin de briser le silence qui était devenu gênant.

Cette dernière répondit laconiquement:

-Oui. Buffy Summers. Enchantée.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se montre sympathique avec cette femme, aussi séduisante était-elle.

Buffy retint un hoquet de surprise.

Avait-elle pensé au mot séduisante pour désigner sa nouvelle garde du corps ?

 **Voila ! Je sais que la mort d'Angel peut paraître triste (ou pas pour ceux qui l'aiment pas xD) mais je ne me sentais pas de faire d'Angel un pauvre type :) et puis, ça ajoute un côté sombre au personnage de Buffy, qui ne cédera pas tout de suite au charme de sa belle garde du corps :P**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Visite de l'appartement

Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je tenais à remercier **RachelxxHameron** , **serpentardecoeur, Nikita** et **nesva** pour vos reviews, ainsi que **melie09** et **alfrank** de suivre et favoriser cette histoire, sans oublier les lecteurs qui ne se manifestent pas !

Joyeux 14 juillet à tous, et bonne lecture !

Read and enjoy ^^

PS : le personnage de Maria est totalement fictif

Chapitre 2

C'était la première fois que Faith entrait dans une limousine. Et on pouvait dire que cela lui faisait quelque chose. Autant la jeune femme n'avait jamais aimé ce qu'elle appelait ''les trucs de gosses de riches'', autant ce nouveau baptême lui plaisait. Ses instincts avaient envie de reprendre le dessus, et si elle s'écoutait, elle se prélasserait de façon lascive sur les sièges confortables, boirait à la bouteille le champagne qui était dans le mini-bar, tout en fumant un joint et quelques clopes, avec de la musique à fond. Bien entendu, elle aurait jeté ''le vieux'' de la voiture et aurait soûlé la blonde pour pouvoir ensuite coucher avec elle.

Cependant, les temps où elle avait vécu ainsi étaient loin derrière elle elle avait essayé de s'améliorer. Ce boulot comptait à ses yeux plus que n'importe quel autre travail qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie. Auparavant, elle avait été gardienne de prison -bien entendu pas celle où elle avait été incarcérée avant de retourner sur le droit chemin-, elle avait également travaillé dans une agence de police, fréquenté les services secrets... Mais la particularité de ce job, c'était qu'elle devait _protéger_ quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas de morts, ni de cadavres. Elle devait assurer la sécurité d'une personne, au péril de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant, et d'en même temps … profondément humain. Ainsi, elle avait donc laissé ses pensées fantasmes, et s'était comporté de façon civilisée. Assise à côté de sa nouvelle patronne et protégée, elle se tenait droite, essayant d'être professionnelle. Sur la banquette d'à côté, Giles lui demanda :

-Une petite coupe de champagne, Faith ?

Faith ouvrit la bouche pour accepter, puis elle secoua la tête :

-Non merci, je suis en service.

Giles eut un petit sourire, puis donna une coupe à Buffy, qui restait plongé dans un silence mutin, et en garda une pour lui.

-Néanmoins, voulez-vous quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veux bien un soda, accepta la brunette.

Giles se pencha vers le mini-bar. Il lui tendit une canette, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée, il commença :

-Bien. Voici comment les choses vont se dérouler. Faith résidera à ton domicile Buffy. Où que tu ailles, -même si tu sais que tu dois éviter les sorties au maximum- elle sera avec toi. Et si jamais il y a un moment où vous devrez être séparées, tu auras un bipeur sur toi, pour la contacter. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, si jamais tu as besoin d'elle, elle viendra immédiatement te trouver.

Buffy fusillait Giles du regard. Avait-elle besoin d'une nounou ? Elle se sentait furieuse à l'idée que cette femme s'immisce dans sa vie privée. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement venir le matin et partir tôt le soir ? Non, il fallait que Giles choisisse de lui pourrir la vie.

-Faith, ajouta Giles. Sachez que vous serez très bien payée. Étant donné que ce travail vous accaparera tout votre temps libre. Vous aurez très peu de jours de congés...  
-Écoutez, le coupa la belle brune, je savais pertinemment dans quoi je me lançais en envoyant ma lettre et mon CV, et encore plus en venant à l'entretien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de mari, pas d'enfants, rien qui m'empêchera d'accomplir mon travail. Avec moi Buffy ne craint rien, ajouta-t-elle avec certitude.

Giles eut l'air rassuré. A ce moment là, la limousine se stationna devant l'immeuble où vivait l'agent de la starlette.

-Bien, fit-il tandis que Wesley ouvrait la porte. Je repasserais dans quelques jours, pour voir si tout est normal. A bientôt Faith. Buffy, prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus paternel.

Buffy répondit par un petit sourire, puis elle vit son agent sortir du véhicule et et se diriger chez lui. La voiture mit peu de temps avant de démarrer. Il y avait un silence gêné entre les deux femmes, qui ne faisaient que se regarder avec curiosité, puis quand l'une fixait trop longtemps, l'autre détournait le regard.

Enfin, Buffy lança d'une voix hésitante :

-Vous... Tu... n'as pas tes affaires ?

-Si, ce sont les employés de Mr Giles qui les emmène directement chez toi. Ils doivent être en route.

-Ah.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Faith but une gorgée de son soda, et demanda :

-Alors... ça fait quoi d'être célèbre ?

-C'est sympa.

-Tu dois être contente, non ?

-Oui, répondit évasivement Buffy.

-En plus, ajouta Faith, bien décidée à entamer la conversation, tu as l'air d'avoir un bon agent. Ça se voit qu'il t'apprécie énormément.

-Giles est formidable, en effet.

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Buffy sonna. Elle le sortit de son petit sac, et allait décrocher quand Faith se précipita pour arrêter son geste et sans le vouloir, leurs mains se touchèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes. Buffy frissonna. Ce contact l'avait foudroyée, comme jamais auparavant. Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants, se demandant si elle avait déjà ressenti cette impression. Ses yeux verts se fichèrent dans ceux de braises de sa garde du corps, qui semblait toute aussi électrisée qu'elle.

-Oh... Je suis désolée, balbutia Faith, à court de mots, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Je voulais... Enfin, en tant que garde du corps, je dois vérifier qui sont ceux qui t'appellent.

Buffy, encore trop perturbée pour se sentir traquée ou vexée, répondit:

-Pas... pas de problème.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone, en veillant cette fois de ne pas la toucher.

-Willow Rosenberg, lut la brunette.

-Ma meilleure amie, expliqua l'actrice.

Faith lui redonna le mobile, encore sous le choc. Depuis quand un simple contact lui faisait cet effet ? Elle qui était si tactile d'habitude adorait ça, elle allait même beaucoup plus loin avec les autres, que ce soit homme ou femme. Pendant ses interrogations, Buffy avait décroché :

-Allô ?

-...

-Oui, je sais, je suis désolée. Ecoute... Tu passeras quand tu veux Willow, tu sais que tu es la bienv...

-...

-Non, je...

-...

-Willow, je comprends que tu sois contrariée, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez moi. Je n'étais pas assez en forme pour inviter quiconque à la maison.

-...

-Bien sur que tu pourras passer ! Mon appartement est le même. Il y aura juste... des nouveaux changements, je t'expliquerais quand on se verra d'accord ? Allez, bisous ma Willow. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle raccrocha.

-Elle est en colère contre toi ? Demanda nonchalamment Faith.

Buffy eut envie de lui dire que sa vie privée ne la regardait absolument pas, mais jugea plus préférable de répondre :

-Un peu, je ne l'ai pas recontactée depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. On ne s'était pas vues depuis.

-Elle est de Sunnydale ?

-Oui, nous avons grandi ensembles, puis nous avons fait nos vies ici, à Los Angeles. Elle est devenue professeure d'anglais à l'université, et je suis devenue actrice.

-Je vois, fit Faith.

La limousine se gara alors, dans le beau quartier chic où vivait Buffy. Faith, qui connaissait très peu la ville, poussa un sifflement. C'était vraiment classe ! Suivant la procédure, elle sortit du véhicule la première, la main posée sur son arme, regardant attentivement autour d'elle. Buffy vivait dans une belle résidence, avec des appartements ultra luxueux et modernes. Elle ne vit rien d'anormal, juste quelques passants -bien habillés-, des voitures magnifiques de collections, un mini van noir qui paraissait abandonné, de la verdure, des boutiques au coin des rues... Faith lança à Buffy :

-C'est bon, la voie est libre.

Agacée, Buffy sortit. Ce cirque allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Cependant, elle remarqua que son mécontentement avait du apparaître sur son visage car elle put voir une mimique sur le visage de sa garde du corps. Visiblement, elle s'amusait de la situation. Wesley alla garer la limousine dans le parking privé de la jeune femme, situé non loin de la résidence. Ensuite, il se rendrait dans ses propres quartiers, non loin d'ici.

-Alors allons-y ! lança Faith, enjouée.

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Buffy restait toujours peu expansive. Elles gagnèrent rapidement le bâtiment où vivait la célébrité.

-Bâtiment 7, nota Faith. Mon chiffre porte-bonheur, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard vert de sa protégée sur elle.

-Dans ce cas, c'est double ration de bonheur, puisque je vis au septième étage.

Faith eut un petit sourire.

-J'espère qu'il y a un ascenseur alors.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, agacée une fois de plus par l'impertinence de la brunette. Buffy ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble avec son pass, salua le réceptionniste. Elles traversèrent le vaste hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans, Buffy appuya sur le bouton pour le 7ème étage.

-N'empêche, il est cool cet ascenseur, fit la garde du corps en se regardant dans la glace. Si un jour on est coincées, on s'emmerdera pas : il y a de la musique classique, un miroir, de la place pour … flirter.

Elle avait dit ça en se rapprochant de Buffy, l'air aguicheur. Pourtant son sourire au coin des lèvres trahissait son amusement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Commença la célébrité d'un ton faussement aimable. Le seul problème … C'est qu'il y a des caméras, finit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Sans un autre regard pour Faith, elle quitta l'ascenseur. La garde du corps fit une grimace avant de marmonner :

-C'était une blague. Ce qu'elle peut être coincée !

En effet, le comportement de la personne qu'elle devait protéger commençait à l'agacer. Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes et Buffy se comportait déjà en princesse insupportable. Faith sortit à son tour et suivit la blonde qui était déjà entrée dans l'appartement. La brunette vit une immense salle, toute lumineuse et parfaitement meublée. Elle monta la petite marche qui séparait l'entrée de la salle qui à elle seule, emplissait la fonction de trois pièces.

-Je vais te faire visiter, lança sèchement l'actrice à l'adresse de Faith. Ici, c'est le coin cuisine, dit-elle en désignant la luxueuse cuisine américaine qui se dressait fièrement à gauche de l'entrée. Là bas, au fond, le côté salon, avec derrière le balcon en pierres. Et, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers la droite, l'endroit qui fait office de salle à manger, mais je ne l'utilise que quand j'invite quelques personnes.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, contournant ainsi la cuisine et s'engagea dans un immense couloir. Il y avait quatre portes.

-Bon, fit-elle en désignant la première porte à gauche. Ici c'est la bibliothèque, qui est aussi un peu mon bureau, là où je classe tout mes papiers. En face, c'est la salle de bains.

Elle continua quelques pas, puis ouvrit la porte à droite.

-Voila ta chambre. C'est à la base ma chambre d'amis, mais bon, elle a l'air d'être à toi maintenant, grimaça-t-elle. Ma chambre est en face. A vingt heures, ma cuisinière, qui est aussi femme de ménage, arrive pour faire le repas. Comme elle a les clef, t'étonne pas si tu entends la porte s'ouvrir. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, je vais prendre un bain. Tu dois m'accompagner et mesurer la température, ou tu penses que je vais pouvoir le faire moi-même ? Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Je pense que tu es en mesure de pouvoir faire ça sans qu'il ne t'arrive aucun problème, rétorqua Faith avec un sourire ironique. Cependant, je préférerais que tu aies ton bipeur avec toi, jusqu'au _cas ou_ , fit-elle avec arrogance.

Le regard noir, Buffy se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La jolie brune alla dans sa nouvelle chambre, ôta ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était confortable... Au moment où la jeune commençait à se reposer, la porte d'entrée sonna. Intriguée, Faith se leva pour ouvrir. C'étaient les employés de Giles.

-Bonjour Miss Lehane. Voici vos affaires, ainsi que votre pass pour l'immeuble, et les clefs.

-Merci beaucoup.

Faith prit ses valises, ses papiers et clefs, puis referma la porte. Elle posa ses sacs dans sa chambre, et mit le reste dans sa sacoche. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le salon, et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas chez elle ici...

Buffy adorait la sensation que lui procurait l'eau sur son corps. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir besoin d'artifice, ni de tromper les autres. Il n'y avait qu'elle et c'était suffisant. Elle savait que maintenant, cela serait le seul moment d'intimité auquel elle aurait droit. Ses doigts caressèrent l'eau, attrapant au passage quelques morceaux de mousses, qu'elle fit souffler autour d'elle. Un sentiment de lassitude l'envahit soudain. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à tout avoir, il fallait qu'elle ait tout perdu ? Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait aller de l'avant, surveillée comme elle l'était. Buffy avait toujours détesté cette sensation de n'être qu'un pion, manipulée par des choses qui lui échappait. Elle avait tout perdu, la gloire, l'amour et maintenant sa liberté.

On frappa soudain à la porte, interrompant le flots de ses pensées :

-Mademoiselle Summers ! C'est moi, Maria. Votre garde du corps m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Je sais que vous détestez être dérangée, mais je tenais à vous voir, vous m'avez beaucoup manquée.

Buffy sortit aussitôt de la baignoire, attrapa son peignoir bleu ciel, l'enfila et ouvrit à sa cuisinière. Cette dernière, âgée de 40 ans, petite et ronde, lui adressait un grand sourire. Elle admirait beaucoup Miss Summers, même si elle avait parfois un sale caractère.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi Maria, répondit Buffy en l'enlaçant. Alors, qu'allez-vous me concocter pour ce soir ?

-Pour vous et votre nouvelle colocataire, je ferais du riz cantonnais, ma voisine et amie, d'origine vietnamienne, m'a donné la recette il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai fait goûter deux jours après, elle m'a dit que sa propre mère pourrait aimer ma recette, ce qui est un vrai compliment, puisque sa mère, quand elle était vivante, ne mangeait que des plats fait par les vietnamiens, confia la femme, toujours friande d'anecdotes. Elle m'a également passé du jus de litchi fait maison. Je me suis dit que cela accompagnerait vôtre plat.

-Je vous fait confiance Maria, je sais que vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu ! Répondit Buffy enjouée. Maintenant je ne voudrais pas vous chasser, mais il faut que je m'habille, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Oh pardon, mademoiselle ! Je vous laisse.

Elle s'en alla rapidement, gagnant la cuisine. Buffy se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en revoyant cette pièce, qui lui avait tant manqué. Son lit King Size, collé au mur au milieu de la pièce, son grand bureau blanc où étaient rangés son ordinateur dernier cri, ses livres sur le cinéma à , sa chaîne hi-fi et ses enceintes plaquées dans la cloison, sa télé fixée au mur, en face de son beau lit, sa bibliothèque contenant des centaines de films, séries sur lesquels elle prenait exemple et bien sur sa petite porte qui menait à une salle, son immense dressing, où il y avait des vêtements, des bijoux, des sacs, des accessoires, sans oublier son miroir avec tout son maquillage. Ravie, Buffy entra dedans, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre. Elle choisit une tenue confortable, c'est à dire un pantalon large en lin blanc, avec un débardeur noir. L'actrice coiffa ensuite ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle fit friser. Elle se maquilla un petit peu, histoire d'être présentable. Satisfaite, elle quitta son dressing ainsi que sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son regard se fronça lorsqu'elle vit que Maria était en conversation avec sa garde du corps. Cette dernière, assise sur le plan de travail à côté de l'hispanique, paraissait adaptée à la situation et parfaitement à l'aise, ce qui contraria encore plus la célébrité.

-... Sache, ma petite, racontait Maria pendant qu'elle cuisinait, qu'au Mexique, la vie n'est pas facile, surtout quand on est une femme ! Ne te retrouve jamais mariée à un homme que tu connais à peine ! Tu penses que c'est le grand amour, mais non. Tu découvres, le jour de ta lune de miel, qu'il est recherché par la police et qu'il t'a épousée pour essayer de se couvrir.

Depuis quand elle tutoyait Faith, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait à peine ? Cela faisait longtemps que Maria travaillait pour elle, et elle l'avait toujours vouvoyée. Et pourquoi lui racontait-elle une anecdote aussi personnelle ?

Faith éclata de rire :

-Vous inquiétez pas Maria, ce genre d'ennui ne m'arrivera pas ! Je ne suis pas prête de me marier avec un mec !

Puis elle remarqua la présence de Buffy. Elle se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle :

-Hey, Buffy.

La blonde répondit par un signe de tête, prit une bouteille dans le frigo, et repartit sans un regard.

Une heure plus tard, le repas était prêt. Maria déposa le tout sur la table de la salle à manger -pour une fois Buffy avait refusé de se mettre sur sa table du salon-, salua les deux femmes, et repartit. Faith, tout en mangeant, faisait de son mieux pour discuter avec Buffy. Malgré son agacement, Faith voulait vraiment mieux connaître la femme qui l'employait. Cependant cette dernière était distante, pour ne pas dire froide. Ainsi, elle déclara soudain d'un ton surpris:

-Hé bien, on peut dire que tu n'es pas bavarde !

A ces mots, Buffy eut envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui crier qu'elle la détestait parce qu'elle s'incrustait dans sa vie privée, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une garde du corps vulgaire comme elle, que...

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait envie de crier. Elle n'en fit rien. Buffy posa son regard froid sur Faith et déclara d'une voix neutre :

-Oh si je le suis. Seulement qu'avec les personnes qui me sont proches.

Cette fois, Faith accusa le coup. A court de mots, elle ne réagit pas quand elle vit la blonde se lever sans un regard pour elle. Elle ne réagit pas davantage quand elle entendit les pas de Buffy sur le sol s'éloigner de plus en plus, pour regagner sa chambre.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premiers clashs

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais d'abord m'excuser d'avoir été aussi longue à publier. En effet, après le retour de mes vacances, je n'étais plus motivée à cause de petits problèmes de fac... Maintenant, ça va mieux et je ferais en sorte de publier de façon plus régulière, car je trouve ça injuste pour les lecteurs. Alors si vous n'êtes plus motivé(e)s ou intéressé(e)s je ne vous en voudrais pas, je comprendrais.**

 **Sinon, trêves d'excuses, j'espère que ceux qui veulent encore lire aimeront cette suite ! Enjoy !**

Buffy fut réveillée par le bruit strident de son téléphone portable. Ce n'était pas son réveil, mais la sonnerie. Agacée, elle se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci. Sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur, elle décrocha, après s'être redressée péniblement sur son lit :

-Allô ?

 _-Allô ? C'est Alex !_

-Alex ? C'est toi ? Comment ça va ?

 _-Je vais bien et toi ?_

-Ca va … fit Buffy.

Alex était son meilleur ami, lui, Willow et elle-même étaient inséparables depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient fréquenté la même primaire, le même collège, le même lycée. Ensuite, chacun avait pris des voies différentes, suivant leur destinée. Willow et Buffy s'étaient envolées à L.A, l'une pour faire des études dans la littérature anglophone, la seconde pour devenir actrice. Alex, lui qui avait toujours été un élève moyen, sans ambition particulière, était resté à Sunnydale où il avait commencé comme simple homme de chantier. Avec le temps, il était monté en grade, et maintenant il était devenu chef de chantier, et gagnait bien sa vie. Lui qui avait toujours eu des peines de cœur décevantes (amoureux pendant un temps de Buffy, puis avec d'autres lycéennes sans importance) avait enfin trouvé l'amour en la personne d'Anya Jenkins. Cette femme excentrique était la personne la plus franche que Buffy n'avait jamais rencontré. Anya possédait également une boutique de bibelots, appelée la ''Magic Box'', qu'elle dirigeait avec une poigne de fer (elle adorait l'argent). Sans qu'elle soit empli de gloire ou exceptionnelle, Alex avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, et il en était pleinement satisfait. Il était toujours en contact avec ses deux amies de toujours.

 _-Désolé de t'appeler aussi tôt, mais..._  
-Tu rigoles ? Le coupa l'actrice. Je suis super contente que tu m'aies appelée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

 _-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je sais que ça fait un moment que tu es sortie, mais ta mère nous a dit d'attendre avant de te recontacter... Donc, je voulais te proposer quelque chose en ce moment, je suis à Los Angeles, je m'occupe d'un chantier. Willow vient me rejoindre au déjeuner, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?_

Buffy s'extasia aussitôt :

-Ce midi ? Super ! On se retrouve ou ?

 _-On se retrouve devant Le Dragon D'Argent, c'est un restaurant chinois, Willow m'a dit que vous y alliez souvent avant. Vers midi, ça te va ?_

-J'y serais ! Allez, ciao Alex ! Je suis contente de t'avoir revue.

Après avoir raccroché, Buffy sourit. Elle qui n'avait pas revu ses amis d'enfance depuis longtemps était ravie de pouvoir les revoir. Avec un sourire, elle alla dans sa salle de bains pour prendre sa douche. Pendant une heure elle se lava, soigneusement. Ensuite elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle se vêtit d'un pantacourt blanc et d'un petit top rose mettant en valeurs sa petite poitrine. Elle coiffa ensuite ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle laissa libres, puis enfila ses tennis blanches. Elle attrapa ensuite une veste en jean posée négligemment sur sa chaise, ainsi que son sac à mains qui était par terre. Elle fouilla dedans et mit ses lunettes de soleils et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande pièce à vivre de son appartement, elle fut surprise de trouver Faith, en débardeur et petite culotte, dans le salon, mangeant son petit-déjeuner. Buffy retint un commentaire désagréable. Lui arrivait-il d'avoir un comportement digne d'une fille bien élevée ? L'air méprisant, Buffy déclara:

-Bonjour Faith.

La garde du corps lui sourit, et fit un petit signe de la main :

-Hey Buffy. Bien dormi ?

La blonde hocha la tête, puis eut un sourire forcé :

-Et toi ?

-Ouais. Le matelas est super confortable, ça fait des années que j'en ai pas eu un comme ça ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé, ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant. Ça fait un moment que je suis réveillée, mais j'avais la flemme d'aller me doucher.

-Oh..

Buffy remarqua alors qu'à côté de son bol de céréales, Faith avait son arme, ainsi que son bipeur sur elle. Bien que cela était … peu discret, l'actrice devait reconnaître que la brune devait être professionnelle. Enfin, une professionnelle en petite culotte...

-Tu comptes sortir ? Demanda la garde du corps en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie.

-Oui. J'ai rendez-vous à midi avec Willow et Alex, mon autre meilleur ami. Le temps que j'y aille en voiture je serais pile à l'heure, fit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Faith se leva de sa chaise, et d'un pas rapide, elle se plaça devant Buffy, lui barrant la route.

-Hors de question, mademoiselle.

Elle croisa les bras et soutint son regard.  
-Pour l'instant tu dois éviter de sortir. On verra après.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Buffy. Tu vas vraiment m'interdire de sortir ?

-Je _t'interdis_ de sortir, rétorqua Faith, la voix dure.

-C'est... Tu...

Elle se tut, soupira puis lança :

-Écoute... Tu me laisses sortir, en échange de ce que tu veux. Tu veux une augmentation de salaire ?

Faith éclata de rire :

-Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? Une corrompue ? En même pas une semaine de travail ? Tu déconnes j'espère ? Mon boulot, c'est ta sécurité. Pas de te laisser faire ce que tu veux.

Buffy la fusilla du regard. Puis, elle ôta sa veste, ses chaussures, jeta son sac par terre ainsi que ses lunettes.  
-Parfait, lâcha-t-elle. Je les appellerais ce soir pour leur expliquer la raison de mon absence.

-Je suis désolée, mais les règles sont claires, fit Faith maladroitement, pour désamorcer la situation.

-N'ajoute rien ! Répliqua Buffy, tranchante. La situation est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

Ensuite, elle s'assit sur son canapé et alluma la télé, sans un regard pour la brune. Faith retourna à sa place, prit son arme et bipeur et lança un '' Je vais à la douche.'' d'une voix calme.

Du coin de l'oeil, Buffy la vit se diriger vers sa chambre, prendre quelques affaires puis aller dans la salle de bains, avant de fermer la porte. A pas de loup, Buffy s'approcha de la pièce où se trouvait la jolie brune. Quand elle fut sure d'avoir entendue le bruit du jet de douche, elle retourna à l'entrée, attrapa rapidement ses chaussures, son sac et sa veste, oubliant ses lunettes, puis sortit. Elle fit attention de claquer doucement la porte. Elle appela l'ascenseur, s'engouffra dedans. Buffy remit ses tennis, sa veste, et sourit. Elle était libre ! Cette pauvre Faith n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle soupira d'aise dans son luxueux ascenseur.

Elle se recoiffa, tout en piétinant. Qu'est-ce que c'est long de descendre tous ces étages ! Elle pesta contre la machine si lente, puis le soulagement se peignit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

Soulagement qui disparut vite lorsque les portes s'ouvrir. Son visage se décomposa, presque au ralenti. C'était impossible ! Elle n'avait pas pu... Buffy n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, elle sentit une main la plaquer contre le mur, tandis que sa deuxième main fut placardée par une forte poigne. Cependant tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage furieux de sa garde du corps :

-T'as cru que j'étais stupide ou quoi ? Rugit celle-ci de sa voix rauque. Tu pensais réellement que je ne me douterais de rien ? J'ai bien vu à ton regard quand je t'ai empêchée de sortir que tu allais faire un coup pareil...

Tandis qu'elle faisait son speech, Buffy sentait le regard brûlant de sa garde du corps sur elle. La jolie blonde remarqua qu'elle avait quand même mit un pantalon ainsi que des chaussures pour sortir. L'actrice entendait aussi le cœur de Faith battre, ainsi que sa respiration un peu essoufflée. Elle avait donc dévalé précipitamment les escaliers pour l'arrêter... Faith la lâcha puis appuya sur le bouton pour que l'ascenseur les ramène au septième étage.

-Pourquoi ? Lança la blonde. Pourquoi tu me laisses pas vivre ma vie ? Il n'allait rien m'arriver. Ce n'est qu'un foutu déjeuner dans le centre-ville de Los Angeles !

-C'est à _moi_ de juger si c'est dangereux ou pas, et …  
-Mais tu n 'as pas à décider pour moi ! S'énerva Buffy, maintenant furieuse une fois que l'instant de surprise fut passé. Tu n'es qu'une garde du corps, merde, pas ma nounou !

-Je dois te protéger !

-Tu n'as pas à me laisser enfermée chez moi ! Je suis une personne, pas un animal ! Explosait l'actrice.

-Un taré veut te tuer, Buffy, pour l'instant évitons de prendre de risque. La situation ne restera pas toujours ainsi.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors. Buffy, les yeux brillants de larmes de rages, lâcha d'une voix empli de dédain et de rancœur :

-Je te déteste !

Et elle sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant Faith seule dans l'ascenseur.

Faith soupira bruyamment. Sa cohabitation avec Buffy se passait très mal. Elle savait que Buffy voulait sortir. Elle l'avait compris. Elle avait donc été cherché de quoi s'habiller dans sa chambre et été dans sa salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait enfilé un jean, puis ses chaussures avant d'allumer le jet d'eau. Elle avait ensuite compté jusqu'à cinquante, puis était sortie et avait compris que la jeune fille était partie. Sans réfléchir elle avait couru comme une dingue, et dévalé les sept étages aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'était ruée sur les portes de l'ascenseur et avait eu une confrontation avec la blondinette.

La garde du corps sortit de la baignoire -elle avait pris une vraie douche, cette fois-, puis s'était habillée d'une jupe noire en cuir et d'un débardeur prune. Une fois dans le salon, elle alluma la télévision quand elle entendit soudain un bruit étrange, venant de la chambre de sa protégée. Prudente, elle dégaina son arme, et s'approcha avec douceur de la porte. Elle reconnut enfin les bruits c'était Buffy qui pleurait.

Malgré elle, le cœur de Faith se serra. Elle avait beau ne pas porter l'actrice dans son cœur, qu'elle jugeait de capricieuse et plaintive, elle se demanda pourquoi ne pas avoir le droit de sortir la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle voulut rentrer, mais Faith savait qu'elle était la dernière personne avec qui Buffy voulait se confier.

Faith fit demi tour et alla dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était très simple. Quand elle était arrivée, il n'y avait qu'un lit double aux draps couleur marines, un bureau noir près de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'une petite armoire et étagère. La chambre avait connu peu de changements. Faith avait juste suspendu son punching-ball, posé sur les étagères sa collection d'armes, ses quelques livres et babioles, sur le bureau son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait ''emprunté'' il y a quelques années à son ex, et rangé ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

La jeune femme s'allongea dans son lit, soudain lasse. Elle pensait faire une bonne action en acceptant ce job... Mais Buffy ne cessait de la culpabiliser et l'intriguer. Elle fixait sans rien voir le plafond quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Avec agilité, Faith se redressa et attrapa son PC portable et retourna sur son lit. Elle alla sur son moteur de recherche et tapa sur son clavier :

''Buffy Summers''

Elle tomba sur quelques vieux articles datant d'il y a presque un an traitant de son parcours, c'est à dire de jeune inconnue de banlieue à ''future star Hollywoodienne'', ou encore sur sa relation avec le regretté acteur Angel. Elle chercha des sites plus récents, et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de spéculations sur l'histoire de l'avant-première de _The Vampire Slayer_. Faith n'avait toujours pas vu le film, à vrai dire. Elle n'avait vu aucun film de Buffy. Ni vu aucune de ses interview. Kennedy, une de ses amis, était une fane absolue de Summers. Si elle avait su qu'un jour, Faith travaillerait pour elle... Et qu'elle devait être très différente de l'image qu'elle dégageait. En effet sur les photos on voyait une jeune fille sympathique, souriante. Cependant Faith savait, après son entretien avec Giles, que Buffy avait perdu son fiancé. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois. Buffy ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse vis à vis de cela. Sauf si sa raison de pleurer dans sa chambre était due à ça. La brune soupira. Elle était peu experte dans ce domaine. Les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, et intérieurement elle se demanda pourquoi elle se préoccupait autant de Buffy. Elle était là en tant que garde du corps, pas en tant qu'amie.

Amis... Willow et Alex ! Ceux que Buffy voulait voir ce midi. La garde du corps devina que cela aurait permis à Buffy de s'aérer un peu en déjeunant avec eux. Sauf que Faith devait être sure qu'ils devaient être _clean._ Après tout, l'un des deux pouvaient être ce mystérieux tireur... Il fallait écarter aucune piste. Faith se leva. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur Alex et Willow, et que Buffy aille mieux. La chose à faire lui parut donc évidente.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Buffy était allongée dans son lit à ne rien faire. Après avoir pleuré un bon coup, elle s'était sentie soudain extrêmement fatiguée. Elle voulait, plus que tout, se changer les idées, oublier l'idée qu'elle avait énormément perdu, et on l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Elle savait que Faith faisait juste son boulot, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle.

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Elle sut qui c'était. Quand on parlait du loup... Buffy marmonna :

-C'est ouvert.

Faith ouvrit la porte avec douceur.

-Hey... Ça va ?

-A merveille, répondit avec ironie l'actrice sans regarder sa garde du corps.

La belle brune s'avança timidement, puis elle s'assied sur le bord du lit.

-Sympa ta chambre, lança-t-elle.

Buffy ne répondit pas. Faith inspira profondément, puis déclara :

-Je sais que tu es en colère... Tu ne ne peux pas sortir pour l'instant, mais dès qu'on en saura plus, tu sortiras. Bien sur, je serais avec toi, mais tu auras le droit. En attendant, tu peux toujours … recevoir tes amis. Ils viennent ce soir.

Buffy se redressa :

-Quoi ?

-Je les ai invités. J'ai appelé Giles, je lui ai dit qu'une soirée avec tes amis te ferait du bien, alors il m'a donné leurs coordonnées et je leur ai expliqué la situation. Ils viennent toute à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Buffy, méfiante.

A vrai dire, elle était étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Faith lui ferait une telle chose, après la manière dont elle l'avait insulté. Sa garde du corps fronça les sourcils, signe montrant qu'elle réfléchissait à quoi répondre, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle, étant une femme spontanée et impulsive.

-Je ne suis pas ton amie. Je ne suis là que pour ta sécurité. Si tu peux pas venir à tes amis, c'est à eux de venir à toi. De plus, je pense que tu as le droit de te relaxer un peu... Et que j'ai été dure avec toi.

Elle se leva et commença à partir de la chambre.

-Faith ?

La garde du corps se retourna.

-Merci, fit Buffy, sincère.

Faith esquissa son sourire en coin, bien à elle :

-Je t'en prie. J'aime rendre le sourire aux jolies filles.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, puis avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, Faith était partie de sa chambre.


End file.
